


Pull Up in Your Fast Car Whistlin' My Name

by blakecoffeeandcigarettes



Series: Can't Keep Your Hands Off Me, Or Your Pants On [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Ashton, Bad Boy Michael, Bottom Luke, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Feminine Luke, Feminization, Grand theft auto, Jealous Ashton, Jealousy, Law Enforcement, M/M, Michael Briefly Mentioned, Stealing, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakecoffeeandcigarettes/pseuds/blakecoffeeandcigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What seems to be the problem officer?" Luke asked, making sure to raise his voice a couple of octaves higher as he fiddled with the hem of his dress, revealing the hot pink, lace edge of his panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Up in Your Fast Car Whistlin' My Name

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation to Luke's aversion towards Ashton being involved with anything illegal that pertains to cars (:
> 
> I can't thank flame_retardant enough for reminding me about the music video for Point to You which inspired this piece of the series partially (: And a few future pieces that will eventually follow as well (:
> 
> You're a beautiful soul :D
> 
> Needs some major editing, I'm not happy with it /:
> 
> Title from Video Games by Lana Del Rey

"So when are we leaving for our _actual_ date?" Luke questioned as he took a prim sip from the glass of wine in front him. Ashton smirked at the younger boy who wasn't bothering to hide his distaste at their current location.

 

"This is a part of our _actual_ date Princess," Ashton’s smirk widened into a grin at Luke’s quiet scoff. He knew how much Luke hated going to upscale restaurants to eat dinner, especially for a date.

 

"Ash," the younger boy sighed with a roll of his electric blue eyes, as if Ashton’s mere existence aged him by 50 years.

 

"Have faith Princess," Ashton winked at him as he took a sip from his own glass of wine. As he reached to set his glass on the table, Ashton noticed the time on his watch. "It's time. Go wait out front me," the older boy ordered.

 

Luke opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Ashton threw cash on the table to cover their drinks and the waiters tip before he stood from the table and walked off. The younger boy dazedly stood and made his way towards the entrance in confusion. He nodded politely to whatever the hostess said as he walked out the door and stood at the top of the steps that led to the restaurants front door. He glanced around desperately for a familiar glimpse of curly hair and grew anxious when he couldn't catch sight of Ashton.

 

Luke’s attention was somewhat diverted when an older man pulled up to the restaurant in a silver 1958 Jaguar XK150 Roadster, Luke’s dream car, with a young blonde on his arm. The younger boy quickly relaxed when he felt the familiar brush of a callused hand on the skin of his lower back, left exposed by his backless, black dress. His confusion grew further when Ashton passed him by without a word in a valet jacket and took the older man's keys after some polite banter.

 

Luke’s eyes were glued to Ashton as he hopped into the driver's seat and started the car, he didn't even notice the car's owner and his date as they passed by him and entered the restaurant. Ashton looked over at the younger boy and grinned wildly, his dimples on full display.

 

"Well come on Princess, thought you were ready for our _actual_ date."

 

Luke gaped before looking around hurriedly to see if anybody was there to witness what was happening. Once he realized that nobody was looking their way, he scurried as quickly as his six inch, gold, glitter peep toe heels would let him to the passenger side door. He slid into the seat, feeling the soft leather brush against his bare thighs, after he opened the door, slamming it shut as Ashton sped off. Luke reveled in the harsh whip of the wind against his face, allowing the constant air flow to compensate for his lack of breath at what they were doing.

 

Luke tensed as they reached a red light, no longer able to focus on the assault of wind on his face when Ashton pulled the car to a stop. The younger boy jumped when he felt a hand land on his thigh, but was soothed when he felt rough fingertips snag against his smooth skin as Ashton rubbed soothing circles into the inner part of his thigh. Luke relaxed into the seat and turned his head questioningly towards the older boy.

 

"You okay Lukey?"

 

The younger boy startled at the use of the nickname that was a play his given name but nodded quickly to reassure the older boy who was apparently more nervous than he let on.

 

"Yeah, just gave me quite a shock 's all," he whispered with a small smile.

 

The younger boy watched as the stress seemed to melt from Ashton and the older boy's usual cockiness reappeared. Luke awaited the smart remark he was sure to receive now that the older boy appeared more content at Luke’s compliance. Luke was unprepared however, for Ashton’s hand to slide the rest of the way up his thigh until the tips of his fingertips played with the lace edge of his panties.

 

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip in a concerted effort not to make a pleasured face as he felt the older boy's fingers slip underneath the edge of his panties and brush against his cock. His breath hitched as he felt Ashton’s fingertips push more instantly against him and Luke couldn't help but to squirm in his seat a little bit. His wiggling caused the older boy to brush against him even more and the younger boy couldn't help but to release a bitten off whimper. Luke barely heard Ashton’s reverent whisper of 'Princess' before there was a startling honk behind them, both boy's starting at the obtrusive noise before realizing that the light had turned green.

 

Ashton quickly moved the car into gear, gaze firmly directed forward as he tried to calm himself. Luke however, had nothing else that required his attention so he quickly placed his hand high up on the older boy's clothed thigh. The younger boy then leaner closer towards Ashton so that he could whisper in his ear, his hand moving higher up the older boy's thigh the closer he got.

 

"Too bad this car has no roof," he breathed into the shell of Ashton’s ear. "'d really love to blow you righ' now."

 

Ashton’s fingers tightened considerably on the stick shift as he changed gears. Luke smirked as he gave the older a boy a rough squeeze before pulling back and settling into his seat at Ashton’s answering groan. He didn't get to silently gloat about his triumph for long for there were red and blue lights flashing in the side mirror almost instantly.

 

"Shit," Ashton cursed under his breath as he pulled the car off onto a deserted country road, pulling the emergency break quickly. Luke didn't even get the chance to panic before Ashton was gripping his thigh tightly and throwing him a warning glance. "Don't worry Princess, just let me handle it."

 

"But Ash-"

 

"Luke!" Ashton cut him off with a harsh whisper.

 

Luke fell back into his seat, schooling his features into a more passive look as he waited for the cop to approach them. As the police officer walked up to the driver's side, Ashton adopted his most charming smile.

 

"What can I do for you today sir?"

 

"Both of you, step out of the vehicle now!" The officer commanded, voice verging on a shout. Ashton opened his mouth to say something again and the officer looked about ready to shoot both of them so Luke did the only thing he could think of.

 

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Luke asked, making sure to raise his voice a couple of octaves higher as he fiddled with the hem of his dress, revealing the hot pink, lace edge of his panties. He felt Ashton tense slightly beside him, however it went unnoticed by the now entranced cop.

 

"Uhhh... Hmmm..." The officer cleared his throat before continuing. "This car was reported missing about 25 minutes ago. So I'm gonna have to ask you to please step out of the car."

 

"Yes sir," Luke giggled bashfully as he sauntered exited the car and sauntered over to the drivers side to stand next to Ashton and the cop. He saw Ashton’s sour expression and tried to think of something to keep the officer's attention on him.

 

"Ummm... Officer... Moore? Is it okay if I rest my hands on the hood of the car when you search me?" Luke turned so that his palms were flat against the hood of the car, bent over at the waist and peering over his shoulder in question. "It's just that these heels are so tall and it can be hard to balance," Luke giggled as if he were embarrassed.

 

"Y-yeah s-s-sure."

 

The officer quickly stepped up behind Luke and placed his hands heavily on the small boys waist before sliding them down his thighs in slow, unhurried movements. Luke shot a warning glance in Ashton’s direction at the older boy's soft growl of disapproval. As the officer slid his hands back up Luke’s left leg he, the small boy jumped when he felt the cops hands grip his ass roughly through the lacy fabric of his panties.

 

" _Officer Moore_!" Luke tittered uncomfortably, trying to keep the act up as Ashton’s face turned red.

 

"Dress even has a little bow righ' above that delicious ass, wrapped up like a present jus' for me," the officer breathed against the nape of his neck as he moved to Luke’s right leg.

 

Luke glared Ashton down as if to say 'you did this' when the older boy twitched as if he was going to tackle the police officer. Ashton settled back against the car again, fuming silently, arms crossed over his chest in discontented surrender. Luke gasped in surprise when the officer gave his rear a light smack to signal that he was done. Luke stood slowly and turned, biting his lip to give off a coy air.

 

"I think I know what's happened here Officer Moore," Luke breezed. "You see, my father recently gave me this car and I still haven't learned how to drive stick and we went to dinner with my parents tonight," Luke explained sweetly.

 

Officer Moore nodded, signaling the smaller boy to continue.

 

"Well he doesn't like my new boyfriend here very much," Luke glanced at Ashton carelessly before redirecting his attention to the cop. "And I'm sure he wasn't too pleased to see him driving the new car he had just given me."

 

Luke began to mess with the edge of his dress again so that it bunched up and revealed the edge of his panties again.

 

"I'm sure you understand Officer Moore," Luke hedged.

 

Officer Moore's eyes were glued to Luke’s panty line as he answered.

 

"You're obviously a good kid. So I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time," he explained as if he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart. "And if you're father doesn't like your new boyfriend," he threw a glare at Ashton. "Well, fathers usually know best." He adjusted the waistline of his pants uncomfortably as his gaze fell back on Luke.

 

"Oh thank you so much Officer Moore!" Luke beamed as he leapt towards the officer and gave him a quick hug before he sauntered over to the passenger side of the car. "I'll be sure to tell my father just how generous you were," he assured the officer with a playful wink as Ashton got into the drivers seat.

 

They watched as Officer Moore drove off, Luke waving until he was out of sight.

 

"Go to Michael's uncle's shop _now_!" Luke ordered.

 

Ashton nodded in compliance before wordlessly starting the car and pulling back onto the highway. The entire drive was filled with a heated silence as Luke fumed and Ashton sat, properly chastised without Luke even giving him what for. Once they had pulled into the shop, Luke quickly stepped out of the car and stomped to the front office, glaring at the secretary when she grinned and opened her mouth to greet him. He crossed his arms haughtily over his chest and leaned against the wall that separated the office from the shop floor where all of the guy’s were laughing and joking as they worked on the cars. Luke huffed a breath through his nose as he heard Ashton enter the office with Michael’s uncle.

 

“Not a problem, son. Hi Lu-”

 

“Take me home _right now_ Ashton,” Luke demanded, barely stopping himself from stomping his foot.

 

“Oh! Here son, take my car,” Michael’s uncle offered as he handed his keys over to the sheepish looking older boy.

 

Ashton went to place a guiding hand on Luke’s lower back, but the younger boy quickly cringed away from it and stomped to the parking lot where he knew Michael’s uncle’s black, 1967 Chevy Impala sat. Ashton sighed and dutifully followed his boyfriend out to the car, unlocking and opening the passenger side door for the younger boy before moving to the driver’s side. He looked over at Luke one last time before he turned the key in the ignition to which the younger boy simply turned his head and looked out the window. They had barely made it to the end of the street before Luke tore into Ashton with a vengeance.

 

“ ** _I’ve fucking had it_**!” The younger boy screeched, turning in his seat with murder in his eyes. “No more _fucking cars_!”

 

Ashton turned his head to look at Luke, who was practically boiling, in confusion, fists clenched tightly in his lap and face red.

 

“No more _stealing_ them, no more _chopping them up_ , no more _changing the numbers_ , **nothing**!” Luke sat back in his seat again, directing his gaze to peer out of the passenger side window once again.

 

Ashton mumbled a quiet ‘okay’ knowing that even if he wanted to, now was definitely not the time to argue. They drove in silence the rest of the way to Luke’s house and Ashton didn’t even get a chance to say anything to the younger boy before Luke was rushing towards the front door. Ashton pinched the bridge of his nose before shutting the car’s engine off and making his way towards the Hemmings’ front door. Ashton sighed in relief when he realized that Luke hadn’t locked him out of the house and marveled at the quiet of the Hemmings household that was a direct result of the entire family, excluding Luke visiting relatives out of town.

 

After locking the front door behind him, Ashton slowly made his way up the stairs trying to give Luke as much time as possible. When he entered the room Luke had his back turned towards him as he messed around on his phone. Ashton made his way over to the younger boy and rested his large hands on Luke hips, leaning down to nose at the nape of the younger boy’s neck. Luke let out an angry huff and Ashton knew he needed to apologize quickly or the younger boy was going to make him sleep at his own place for the night, something that he knew would wreck both of them.

 

“I’m sorry Luke,” the older boy breathed into the back of the smaller boy’s neck. Ashton smiled to himself as he felt Luke melt against him almost entirely, the fight seeming to drain out of him.

 

“Sorry we got caught,” he hummed dropping a kiss to the top of Luke’s spine. “Not sorry we did it though.”

 

Ashton pulled Luke’s body entirely against his as he felt the younger boy tense against him at the comment. He slid his hands down the front of Luke’s body until they rested on the tops of his thighs, fingers digging into the soft flesh of the inside of Luke’s thighs as the older boy pulled apart the smaller boy’s legs a bit. Ashton ran his rough fingers over the smooth inside of Luke’s thighs for a beat as he dropped kisses across his exposed shoulder blades before pushing his pelvis against Luke’s ass.

 

“Know you enjoyed it. The excitement,” the older boy bit into the soft flesh where Luke’s neck met his shoulder at the smaller boy’s sharp intake of breath. “The rush,” he bit the other side of the younger boy’s neck. “You fucking _loved_ it.”

 

Ashton quickly maneuvered them so that Luke’s hips were pressed up against the edge of his desk. He ran one hand up the younger boy’s body before resting it on the back of the smaller boy’s neck. Ashton grunted as he forced Luke to bend over his desk, slamming his chest against the messy stacks of papers, using his tight grip on the back of the younger boy’s neck to maneuver him as he pleased. Luke moaned and wiggled against Ashton, pushing his ass back against the older boy’s pelvis as best as he could with the restrictive grip on his neck.

 

“What I wanna know,” Ashton mused as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. “Is if you enjoyed it when that cop felt you up,” Ashton smirked at Luke’s answering whine, pushing his pants and boxer briefs down to about mid-thigh.

 

“I don’t think you did,” the older boy asserted, pulling a packet of lube from his pants pocket and tearing it open with his teeth. He lubed up his cock with the hand that wasn’t holding Luke down and pushed up the edge of the younger’s boy dress once he was done.

 

“So I’m going to make you forget his touch completely,” Ashton growled as he yanked the smaller boy’s panties down, just beneath the swell of his ass and slammed in.

 

Ashton grinned at Luke’s answering wail and only gave the younger boy a few seconds before he started grinding slowly against the smaller boy. Luke panted, papers flying wildly with each exhale, the crinkle of the papers clenched in his fists going entirely unnoticed. After a few moments, the older boy began to build up a steady rhythm, the desk knocking against the wall softly with each thrust in. As Ashton placed his free hand on Luke’s hip to pull the smaller boy back against him with each push inward, he slowly slid his hand, which had been holding the younger boy by the neck, down the pale, unblemished skin of Luke’s back. Once his wandering hand had reached the small of Luke’s back, the older boy pushed down forcefully ripping a scream from Luke as the change in angle caused Ashton’s cock to suddenly push directly into his prostate.

 

With a breathless smirk, Ashton began to move earnestly in and out of the younger boy, punching out choked off screams with each rough push against the smaller boy’s prostate. The desk began to smack against the wall loudly due to the increased force behind Ashton’s thrusts, but the beat of the desk hitting the wall had nothing on the noises Luke was making. The younger boy was being so loud that it was all Ashton could focus on. They often had to be quiet due to at least one of Luke’s family members almost always being in the house and it killed the older boy because he loved the sounds that could spill from Luke’s mouth. For instance, the desperate gasps that were being torn from the younger boy’s throat as Ashton moved their bodies to his liking, it drove Ashton wild.

 

“F’ckn love th’ noises yah make,” Ashton grunted out as he pulled Luke roughly into his thrusts, the younger boy moaning at the vibrations from the low timber of the older boy’s voice.

 

Ashton grinned wickedly as he shoved down on Luke’s lower back once again, the younger boy screaming at the intense assault on his prostate. Digging his nails harshly into the soft skin of Luke’s hip, Ashton continued to increase the force with which he pushed into the smaller boy, eventually pounding into the younger boy so hard that Luke was forced onto his toes with each thrust. Noting the pain that shot up his arm each time his knuckles got smashed between Luke’s sharp hip bone and the edge of the desk, Ashton began to fantasize about just how bruised the smaller boy’s other hip was going to be in the morning without the barrier of the older boy’s hand. The younger boy didn’t even appear to be registering the pain though.

 

Ashton watched in awe as Luke’s electric blue eyes continuously rolled around in pleasure. As he watched the smaller boy arch back to meet each thrust, the older boy realized that it wasn’t even necessary to keep pulling Luke’s hips back to meet his own. He couldn’t stop though, he was forever in awe of the way he could move the smaller boy’s body to his pleasure. Eventually the older boy was pulled out of his reverie of admiration when the younger boy’s entire body clenched tight, muscles locked and hard, his gasps so desperate he sounded as if he was choking. Ashton was quick to brush the back of his knuckles against the head of the younger boy’s cock while simultaneously shoving down on the smaller boy’s lower back as he thrusted in, hitting Luke’s prostate dead on one final time.

 

The older boy watched dazedly as Luke squeezed his eyes shut while a guttural scream was torn from his throat, his vocal chords sounding as if they were being shredded. Ashton felt Luke cum against the back of his hand, so forceful that he knew it must have hurt the younger boy. He watched the raspberry flush, high on Luke’s cheekbones spread across the younger boy’s entire face, before fading to a soft pink. The older boy was consumed by the pouty, raw, pink lips that were shaped in a wide ‘O’ as the younger boy gasped desperately in an attempt to catch his breath. As he felt the smaller boy’s body go lax against the desk, whimpering with each exhale, Ashton felt himself slip out of Luke’s abused hole. The older boy was shocked to realize he had cum already, so caught up in soaking in the beauty that was his boyfriend, he had missed his own orgasm entirely.

 

Panting, Ashton pulled Luke up from the desk by his waist and held the younger boy there as he took a moment to catch his breath. As Ashton calmed down, he realized the smaller boy was still sucking in breath frantically. The older boy pushed down Luke’s ruined panties along with his dress. Once the smaller boy was naked, Ashton scooped him up bridal style and carried him to the bed where he deposited the younger boy so that he could remove his own clothes. As he climbed into the bed, leaving the duvet at their feet so they could cool off, Ashton heard the smaller boy mumble something into his pillow. Ashton scooted across the bed so that he as tucked up against Luke’s back, cradling the smaller boy to him once again.

 

“Didn’t quite catch that, princess,” he whispered into younger boy’s sweaty hair.

 

“Love you more,” the smaller boy slurred.

 

“I love _you_ more,” the older boy said as he dropped a kiss to the side of the younger boy’s face.

 

“Just promise you’ll stay away from the cars for a bit,” Luke requested and Ashton couldn’t help but to secretly melt at the younger boy’s soft, tired tone.

 

“Cross my heart and kiss my elbow.”


End file.
